


Logan Lynn Echolls-Mars Goes time traveling

by PepandLiv1



Category: Timeless (TV 2016), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, LoVe at end, Season 4 Veronica mars Fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepandLiv1/pseuds/PepandLiv1
Summary: My name is Logan Lynn Mars. I was born in 2022. To Veronica Logan and Logan Mars, Logan, my father, my namesake died before my birth in a car bomb. I grew up with a passion for history studying the past so to try to prevent the past repeating itself. My life was not very exciting; I taught classes at Hearst College. Other than that, my life was pretty average. But that all changed one night after my lecture. This is the story of my journey through time. That changed my life forever.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Logan Lynn Echolls-Mars Goes time traveling

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read and was just kinda written on a whim.  
The scripts from Timeless were gotten on https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/episode_scripts.php?tv-show=timeless-2016
> 
> Disclaimer: All Original Characters belong to the writers of Timeless and Veronica Mars.

My name is Logan Lynn Mars. I was born in 2022. To Veronica Logan and Logan Mars, Logan, my father, my namesake died before my birth in a car bomb. I grew up with a passion for history studying the past so to try to prevent the past repeating itself. My life was not very exciting; I taught classes at Hearst College. Other than that, my life was pretty average. But that all changed one night after my lecture. This is the story of my journey through time. That changed my life forever.

* * *

Three years ago is where our story begins.

I was finishing a lecture in a large lecture hall at Hearst. When I saw my recent fling walking up also part of the team that was deciding if I would get tenure, I smiled at him, but he made a not so happy face well there goes another relationship. _I knew where this was. Well, I thought I knew where it was going I thought he would say the standard I want something serious, but all you want is sex with no trust and no future. And he would be right_, I know what _your thinking, that's a cynical view for a young professor, but I have my reasons._

_I had never had much luck in love, but it might have been self-sabotage, taught to me By my Mom. My mom had lived with no relationships my whole life, viewing marriage, and love as something that never succeeds. My Mom worried her entire life after her troubled teens to fully open up to anyone. Until she fell for my father, they were high school romance that was never expected to come more, but it did. My mom spent years fearing commitment to him, and the second she did, my mom lost him. Since then, she never trusted anyone with her heart and was thrown into a deep depression. _

_She found out she was pregnant with me the day my dad died. She held her shit together till my birth six months later. Then all the pain overtook, and she began to drink heavily. But my mother was already good at hiding it, which would be her downfall. Well, that's enough about my cynical nature lets get back to my story. _

I walked up to him, "so what is it" I said. The tenure meeting has been canceled; they are searching for other options. _Well, that wasn't what I was expecting._And why is that you are on the chair if you wanted to. It wasn't only my decision, and I stormed off. Like my Mom, I had a propensity to run in times of trouble.

I drove home with a red rage surrounding me. _Well, I got from both my parents. Both my mom and Dad know for there explosive temper. I tried to change that as my Father did right before his "death," but sometimes it still slipped through. _

I walked into my mom's house, taking a deep breath. "Grandad," I screamed as I entered the door. I found him sitting in a chair beside my mother's custom made, bed — her breath whistling through the ventilator. _My mom's well-hidden drinking habit led to the sclerosis of the liver. Also, an almost fatal car crash that now left her with little response, she had been in a coma for about two years. My grandfather, Keith Mars, held on hope that his strong girl would survive, but I had little hope. I lived in logic, not what-ifs. _

How is she? I asked for my Grandads benefit. Same Keith said back to me. What about we get a beer from the fridge. My granddad stood up, struggling to stand. My grandfather was old. _At that time, I greatly feared the loss of both the people I found near. My grandfather was old, and my mom was pretty much, already gone. _We walked to the kitchen I grabbed a beer for both of us, and we sipped.

"So, you excited to get tenure."

"My meeting was canceled, so, unfortunately, tenure doesn't seem like it's going it happen." _Little did my grandfather, I could give a diddly squat about tenure, teaching history was never about that to me._

My grandfather scoffs, looking like he is going to reply.

And then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Who would be knocking this late, "said my Grandfather following me as I stood up to go open the door. My grandfather had a need to protect me; maybe he thought if he protected me, it was like protecting mom.

I opened the door and standing there was a short Asian man with darker skin I am "from homeland security." he said

" I am not buying whatever you are selling," and I said with a smirk as I tried to close the door.

"I am serious." The stout man said.

"Can I see your badge," my grandfather had said beside me, puffing out his chest out. Yes, sir, the man said, flashing the badge, "okay," he said.

"Pass your test," I say to my grandfather, "yeah, go with them, be careful, sweetie." Handing me my purse, I walked out the door and looking back at my grandad. _If I knew what was about to happen, I would have hugged my grandfather and told him I always loved him, and I was so grateful for all the lessons he taught me. But I didn't know then what I knew now. _

* * *

We arrived in the car, and I observed the building in front of me; it was a large building. Police cars were surrounding it. I felt completely out of my depth. I usually live in routine following it strictly so this was not my idea of a good night.But also I had the weird feeling that this was the start of a new chapter of my life_. And as I stepped out, little did I know the door to that chapter of my life was slamming shut. Leaving no chance of bringing it back to the way it is before. _

I recognized the name on the side of the building I realized this was Carter Mason industries, but I kept it too my self. I was led into a room where I saw a man sleeping upright in his chair. I had suspicions he was military. My mom had a picture of my dad sitting just like that on a chair that she hid away to look at when she was numb enough not to feel the pain.

"Are you asleep?" I asked

No mam, he said it well that confirmed it he was a soldier.

"This is Carter Masons company do you know why we are here?"

"No Mam," he said.

"You know you can stand down soldier I am not your commanding officer. "

His eyes shot open, and he looked at me with surprise. How did you know I was a soldier he responded.

"The fact you always say mam and….."

I am about to mention my father when a woman in a pantsuit entered. Logan Lynn Echolls-Mars "My name is Denise Christopher, and I work for homeland security. "

"You've got a hell of a reputation."

"History, anthropology."

"You are world-class"_Little did she know that wasn't my plan I was going through the motions._

"I am just a teacher, nothing more and nothing less.

"I am sorry to take you away from your mom tonight. You don't know this, but I knew your mom we had an internship at the FBI together during college. I was sorry to hear she was in an accident. "I nod not being able to talk over the lump in my throat.

"And, Lieutenant commander Wyatt Logan Naval intelligence."

That's interesting. I thought my father was also was Naval intelligence.

" Yes, mam," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Boy, Speaking of reputations."

Follow me. But hold on to your asses. She said, speeding up_, I had two move my legs fast. I got my Mom's shortness. I never realized how in handy being small and petite was, but in this adventure, I was about to set on, I would learn how helpful it was. _

* * *

They are all now in a conference room with two people she didn't know standing with her, Wyatt, and agent Christopher.

A tape of a man entering the company is on the screen as they talk.

That was Garcia Flynn; he is an. Ex-NSA operative.

"Ex since when?" Wyatt said she looks at him; he is slightly exasperated, looking at the agent.

Since he killed his wife and child and went off the grid

Logan looks over at the people in the rooms. The solder Wyatt flinched when he said murdered. Maybe he wasn't hardcore as he seemed. _Looking back at it, she wasn't either; like her Mom, she put on a strong front, but underneath she was a little freaked out by all that was going on and very overwhelmed. _

That was a year ago. We thought he was holed up in Chechnya, but not. As they see, the man enters a weird ball-shaped machine

The Navy intelligence officer says Why's he taking the Star Tours to ride?

"Just watch the screen." The Agent said.

Flynn closes the capsule door then the room started to flash the ball disappearing into thin air she had seen nothing like it. _Little did she know this would become her life for the next years. _

"What the hell was that?" in great exasperation and more than a little annoyance.

That was some type of special effects right. She heard from Wyatt.

They hear a British voice from behind them Closed Timelike Curve?

They all turn around, and there stands Mason Lark.

You're Mason Lark. My buddy has one of your cars. The young soldier says.

"Excuse me," pausing for effect. She had always had to tend to the dramatic She says she knew her voice was loud, but she didn't care. "Closed Timelike, what?"

The entrepreneur had grabed a piece of paper right out of the Agent's hands and pushed it into a loop. "Now, it requires a tremendous amount of energy -- but if you had a powerful enough gravitational field, you could bend the fabric of space-time like... well, like fabric. Looping it back on itself. Which could create a kind of wormhole that would

She had no idea she wasn't a scientist; she was a history either that was all.

"That's enough, Mason!" the Agent, said they aren't going to understand your mad scientist psychobabble.

Logan smiled; she was starting to like this woman.

Mr. Lark made a time machine and didn't tell the government that is what you just saw.

"Hold on! Wait a minute! "Wyatt says Do you mean to tell me -- you built a time machine -- out of a DeLorean? Wyatt laughed at the seeming so overwhelmed and didn't believe it at all. _Now she misses the days she was so naive didn't know how cruel and insane the world was. She read about this stuff in history books, but reading history and living it were very different. _

"Come on; this is a joke, some psych test a shrink in the Pentagon came up with, right? "Stares were coming from Agent Christopher and Mason and looking at Wyatt like he was insane.

How can they think Wyatt is insane she is on the same side had felt when they are talking about time travel like it exists.

" This isn't possible." She said

"If that is true, do you have some prof because I am sick of just listening to your words?"

"Fine, the agent," says," follow us.

Then they are standing in front of an older version of the weird machine they saw on the screen.

"So this is it the proof, and you will be proved to work while you two and a pilot and go in it to chase Flynn down."

Okay, she was done, and she turned around, and she began to walk. _Younger her wasn't looking for excitement. She wasn't addicted to it as she would become. She was just a history teacher, and she was fed up._

Before she knew it, she was already walking out the door to the facility. "Why else would we bring you here? Logan," Agent Christopher asked from behind her.

Because you're insane? Even if I believed you, which I don't, there's no way I'm getting in that thing to, what, chase down some psychopath? I'm not a soldier!

The Agent said no Wyatt is, but you are a fantastic historian,

Well, thanks, I might need you as a job reference soon -- but right now? I'm going home.

A British voice came from behind them I'd think someone who loves history would want to save it. Maybe save millions of lives, too.

"Fine," I said, but I have some rules or requests. She said as she got back into the area where Wyatt presumed the pilot stod.

What the Agent said I get to go back to the day my dad was blown to pieces and save him.

Oh, no said the You are a historian you have any idea what that would change a lot.

"Your father was a war hero. A legend in the naval intelligence community. "

"Wait, what said," Wyatt with surprise in his voice.

Your dad was Logan freaking Echolls; it could change a lot, but if it is a requirement, I will do it, the agent said.

"That is my demands, so fine ill do it, "she says.

"Okay, where are my clothes, and when are we going."

"Right away," the Agent said.

Ahh I growled. I had agreed to the terms, yes, but it didn't mean I wasn't still annoyed at the whole convince of this.

"I need to call my Grandfather, though."

You can do that later the Agent said sounding very impatient.

* * *

They are all 3 in the ship her, Wyatt, and Rufus, the pilot.

She is very nervous. They are going to be found out and not be able to stop Flynn. They had been briefed when they were changing Flynn had gone back to the day of the Hindenburg crash, where 36 people died. And it was their job to keep history the same.

She was in the wrong clothing. The skirt was from the '40s, and she was wearing a bra with underwire. This was going to be a disaster.

"Oh, calm down," Wyatt said as he adjusted his straps.

"Not everyone is good under pressure; it's not like I am a naval intelligence officer. I haven't been to war. All I do is stand in front of people and spout out facts. "

"Oh come on, your dad was Logan Echolls; it's in your blood." he was saying her father's name like it was an honor to speak it.

"Maybe," she said. She understood admiring her dad. She had always wanted to be like him, but she was more of an idle person like the mom she grew up with. _Little did I know who my mom was with my father around loved adventure and was anything but idle. But growing up, I knew the Veronica mars without Logan, and she was not a fighter. _

"You guys ready to go," Rufus said.

As I am ever going to be, she said as she braced her self. _Now looking back, she would never be ready, and sometimes she still couldn't believe this is her life and how much had changed. _

Then they are rushing out of there; everything around them is shaking around them, and they all are griping on with all their might.

Then like that, the shaking stops. Are you okay? Wyatt says his face pale and looking like he is going to barf.

I should be asking you that you look like a ghost and then she opens the door to the time machine.

She stumbles out, looking around both Rufus came out behind her. She was dizzy, but then she saw it the Hindenburg was flying over the grass just a few miles away they had made it. She was fucking living history right now, and it was terrific. I was so making up for the ruining of her quiet night at home.

We are def in the right place, she said, pointing at the Hindenburg in its full glory right in front of me.

Then she saw a bus moving down the road near them." And look at that, let's go."

They all 3 ran to catch up to the bus. They made it just in time. She was going to get in the shape of she was going to do this.

* * *

They get off the bus in Manchester square, and she looks around.

"Wow, it so amazing."

I thought, what should I say tell them so they could keep their cover. Why don't you all make sure to follow the family values and don't mention anything new remember we have to blind."

"So no gossiping about tinder and bumble," Wyatt says with a sly smile.

No, let's keep the gossiping to a minimal, especially about future dating sites that encourage fake relationships and get people into relationships that are doomed to fail.

"Wow, Wyatt said who spit in your bean curd."

"Wow nice quote, what are you doing stealing lines from Mulan." And she looked around.

"I can watch Disney, and what are you doing," Wyatt looking confused.

"oh, I'm looking for your lucky cricket." In an, of course, type of voice.

"Wow, and you are making fun of me," Wyatt says, smirking.

"Okay! let's stop flirting and go in this bar," said Rufus. " Good plan, she said, and then she scoffed we weren't flirting I don't flirt. "

Rufus didn't believe it, but he wasn't questioning her.

They walked in, and she was overwhelmed by smoke and loud music as she walked in she saw everyone staring in their direction with a contemptuous look on there face. She looked where their eye lines were going. She turned around, and it was Rufus.

He had figured it out too, "why don't you go outside. "

"And ill Be Safe outside?" Rufus said, not convinced she can see it on his face.

"You will be fine," she responded, trying to put all the sureness in her voice. "For safety, just don't look anyone in the eye."

"Okay," Rufus said as he walked out.

She looked around for Wyatt; he was standing over with the bartender. She strutted up, sir. "Have you seen this man showing him Flynn's picture.

Can't say I have there are too many people in here I don't remember faces," the bartender said.

Are you sure Wyatt said I mean you didn't even look at it, I am sure?

She pulls him away, "that was unnecessary; we don't want to make a scene. "

“He was a prick”, Wyatt says.

Let's talk to some other people. But Wyatt's not paying attention to her. He is staring at a woman in the corner blonde hair.

Wait, she knows her, its Kate Drummond. She was a writer. It didn't seem surprised she was here.

She walks over with Wyatt to ask if she had seen Flynn.

She walked up asking imminently if she had seen Flynn.

Kate was looking at the picture. Oh yea, that guy I saw him earlier why he is wearing pajamas in that picture.

I don't know honestly, they said.

He was wearing a ground crew uniform for the Hindenburg, so I guess he was heading there. Thank you, they see turning around.

They walk out. Rufus is standing outside, looking bored, "find anything," Rufus asked.

Yea Logan said, "Kate Drummond told us Flynn just left here and said he was heading to the Hindenburg."

"Wait, how did you know her name," Wyatt said that behind her in surprise.

"Oh, she writes a column for the Papers. Covered the wars in Manchuria and Ethiopia."

"and she told us this info 90 min before she dies."

"What!" Wyatt said. And you just stood there knowing that.

"That's what's meant to happen," she said. We cant change the past. Wyatt rolls his eyes, looking upset. _Soon she would know why Wyatt responded that way, but unfortunately, she was stubborn and thought that she could prevent history from changing, but time traveling was fickle. She wishes now she would have tried to change history no matter the consequences._

* * *

They had just arrived at the Hindenburg. She was once again overwhelmed by the size of the and the enormousness she was never going to get used to this. _She was wrong about that, but she didn't see that now._

She looks around and spots Vice Admiral Rosendahl. "Let's go to him; he can help."

She walks over to him she can feel Wyatt and Rufus behind her. She reaches her, "Vice Admiral Rosendahl. If I could bother you for a minute, have you seen this man he is working in your flight crew it is essential that we get in touch with him?

No, I haven't seen him, but I will look.

"Thanks," she said.

She listens to the announcer and hears them announce that the touchdown of the Hindenburg is about to happen. The area is suddenly a rush of people guiding the balloon down. She looks around and sees Rufus, and Wyatt is no longer.

And then she sees him Flynn is standing on the other side of the area she sees Wyatt near him, but Wyatt doesn't here him, so she scurries towards Flynn as fast as she can_. If she knew what she knew now, she would have teamed up with him and hoped he would have been able to fight for a common goal. But right now, all she knew is what she was told. _

But in all the craziness she loses him, she turns around and sees Rufus watching the Hindenburg as it lands And Wyatt is on top of Kate Drummond trying to protect her. And obviously, Kate didn't have it.

She looked around, seeing Flynn again making his way into a building. She screamed Wyatt and Rufus they were running towards her, but when they got inside, Rufus said "that wasn't supposed to happen right. The ballon was supposed to blow up because of the friction of the ropes rubbing the ground."

"Right" she said that's what Flynn must have been doing trying to

Then she sees Flynn's man again running into the building; there is a gun pointing straight at all of them in his hand.

He shoots at them, and she gets down, shielding herself. She wasn't made for all this action and craziness, she thought.

Wyatt shoots the assailant with his gun. Then Wyatt kicks the gun away from Flynn's man. Then they here noise and lights appear all around them stand back. Oh no, it's the police, she thought.

* * *

They are now in the police station sitting on the bench her and Wyatt in one and Rufus in the other.

She pulled the paper put pf her bag. Look, I picked up the paper. Kate said the ballon would be taking

Logan said, "Listen to Kate's column. "the Hindenburg will welcome many luminaries aboard its return trip to Europe -- and the King's Coronation. John D. Rockefeller, Jr., Omar Bradley, Igor Sikorsky..."

" I don't follow," Wyatt said with confusion

"She makes sure to make the passion in her voice strong Rockefeller's goanna help build the United Nations. Bradley's crucial to planning D-Day. Sikorsky invented the damn helicopter. What if that's why Flynn saved the Hindenburg? What if he didn't want it to blow on the way in -- because he plans to blow it on the return trip?"

"Now I get it darn that's worse," Wyatt said.

"Yeah, Very bad," Rufus says.

Then the guard comes back in. Wyatt says we need to stop him. I need to sit down and think Wyatt says.

She turns to "Wyatt, why did you want to save Kate so bad."

He sighs and pulls out a pic, "she reminds me of my wife. ‘

"I didn't know you had a wife," she said.

"I don't!" Wyatt said, "But you just said she responded in confusion."

"Sorry," says Wyatt said." My wife died murdered. So I had to save her. I guess I thought it wouldn't make me feel as bad. "

"I'm sorry," she said.

Oh, I got an idea Wyatt said turned to Rufus "make a distraction."

Wyatt turns to me "take off your bra. " he says quietly

Why she said utterly confused underwire, he said oh she got he was going to pick the lock. She threw the bra at him.

While Rufus sits waiting for us to get the gate open.

They get it undone and the cage. Wyatt stops the guards, then they run out through the station and out.

They running trying to escape so they can get back to the Hindenburg.

* * *

They get back, and all the people have already loaded back onto the Hindenburg. Wyatt is already running, and she and Rufus just try to keep up. They get on just as it closes.

She sees Kate and runs after her hey kate, can we talk. Kate sees Wyatt, and she says, don't touch me.

We need your help that man we showed you earlier he has a bomb on the Hindenburg we need your help.

"Oh, I saw him like 30 min ago. Follow me, " Kate turns around, running down the hall. They turn into a corridor and then they are in the kitchen.

Look around for a bomb. What is that, Kate said, pointing to the glowing weapon. "That's it!" Wyatt said, grabbing it "Rufus and Logan keep watch I am going to disarm this.

She is so nervous watching, and then they see it one of Flynn's men running towards them.

"Hurry up, Wyatt Flynn's man is coming!" "Run Ill handle it." She looks back. He screams, "Go!" she listens, and they run out, and a shot goes off. The balloon shakes, and they start to fall.

Rufus knocks the window out, and then jump to the ground everyone else was escaping out of every window of the balloon, and it was on fire.

It looks like more people made it this time. Then she sees him, Flynn. And without hesitation, he ran after him. As she moved away, she was thinking about what the hell she was thinking of running into danger that wasn't her._Me future Logan knows I was me for the first time in my life. I wasn't meant to be a teacher, and this was the start. _

The second I reach Flynn, he says, "Logan! It's you I mean a few years younger, but you look exactly the same. "

" What do you mean we have never met. "I said confused

"We haven't met before in your world, but we have met, and I have read that we become friends." As he messes in a book in her hand.

"Why would I be friends with a psychopath like you someone who killed there Family. " Honestly, I was pissed, legendary Echolls- Mars temper flaring up al over the place.

I don't believe you, I said, turning around to scream Wyatt hoping he would hear me, but he was busy dealing with Flynn's man.

"You want proof?" Flynn said, Holding out the book in his hands.

That is my handwriting…. Okay, that might be mine or a very detailed forgery. I still don't believe you. We will get you; eventually, I said.

Turning around as a leave, I hear him as I leave, I hear him talking over my ear. "When you're done denying it or want to know the truth, ask Mason about writtenhouse. Then you will be on my side. "

"I highly doubt it," I said over my shoulder. I see Flynn's been running away while Wyatt stands over a body. I run, and lying on the ground is Kate dead. I stand there frozen.

Wyatt is shaking her dead body. It is utterly limp in his arms. "She is gone, I say."

Wyatt turns around in there are tears in his eyes, and it's evident it's not Kate he sees in front of him but his wife.

They had run right after her Rufus and Wyatt getting to the lifeboat. Now they were shaking in the life boat as they came to a stop. She was out as fast as she could.

* * *

She heard Wyatt and Rufus behind her. She Clamored, "What changed!".

"What do you mean?" Agent Christopher responded, looking confused.

Now they were standing over the monitor, so only two people died on the Hindenburg. Is that not what happened in your world, Agent Christopher asked.

"NO!" I said, "36 died in ours, and it happened on the landing, not when they were going out. We changed history."

Wait, she thought if we changed history, maybe it changed mine. I need to ask.

"Question give me my background to make sure nothing changed in my life."

"Sure," I guess Agent Christopher said.

"Okay, you were born to Logan and Veronica mars 2022. "

"Your Mom is a pI, and your dad Logan mars is a captain in the US navy intelligence. "

"Wait, what my dad is dead in my reality, and my mom is injured, are you telling me they are both fine."

"Yeah!" Agent Christopher said, exasperated.

"Wait, Penn didn't blow my dad up in a bomb?"

"Who is Penn! there is no Penn in your history. "

"I mean the Neptune bomber."

"There never was a Neptune bomber," Agent Christopher said.

My Mind was racing. "Wait, she said, pull up the Epner family; the lived in Neptune; there is no Epner family in Neptune. "

Oh, there is one, but he never got married had kids Rufus said typing into the monitor.

She went back in her head, trying to remember the maiden name after she did all that research on her dad's death. "What about Louise Norris."

Oh is see now Louise Norris married Tom Richardson. Who by your statement should have died on the Hindenburg as a child? That's how it changed.

I am standing there overwhelmed, which means Penn was never born in this reality.

OMG, my dad, never died, and my mom's not sick. I usually don't sound so girly, but I am, at this point, so surprised.

"I must go," I said, turning out of the room running.

* * *

I am in the car sitting outside of my house, taking a deep breath. I have to go in and see, and I'm afraid in a second it will all change back, and my dad will be dead, and my mom will be sick.

But I unclipped my seat belt with a shaking hand and got out.

I ambled to the door and opened it,

"Dad and Mom" loudly, my voice echoing through the big house.

In here said a man's voice that I had only ever heard in recordings.

I walk into the room, and a tall, muscular man with salt and pepper hair stands there with my mom leaning behind. I run straight to my dad, hugging him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Her dad said. "Lynnie, are you okay." he repeats

"I'm fine, Dad," I heard the tears in my voice. I let go of him and grab my mom too.

Looking around observing my surroundings, I saw that most of the pictures were the same; there was even a hospital bed in the other room.

But why would we still have that if my mom isn't sick?

I walk into the room, and they're lying in bed was my Grandfather.

I turned to my Dad "how is he tonight" I asked, trying to speak over the lump in my throat.

"Still the same", both of them replied in a somber voice.

The cancer is everywhere he is running out of time, her Mom said in a weak voice.

My Dad pulled my Mom into his arms, rubbing circles in her back and kissing her head.

If I didn't feel like I had been kicked in the gut, I would have been amazed at my parent's relationship.

While she looked at them, it was registering to her how much had changed.

Honestly, my life had changed so much, but at this moment, I was so happy I took a chance. Now I have my Dad back. My dad never died. I still can't believe it. My mom is not sick. I have both parents again in a moment. But she was losing her grandfather.

It was a lot to digest, but with the help of her parents, both of them, maybe it would be better than the life she left behind. 

_Looking back now 3 years later it was hard not to be happy with her new life it might have been hard but she had got adventure, her dad back and most likely realized who she really was._


End file.
